A Gift From The Gods
by Grand Master Thief
Summary: Yuugi is raised as a Prince of Egypt, an heir only second to that of his older brother Atemu. But as he grows older, he struggles to sort out the lies from the truth and falls deeper into his mysterious parentage. Atemu/Yuugi
1. Prologue

**SLASH - Atemu/Yuugi**

**Summary:** Yuugi is raised as a Prince of Egypt, an heir only second to that of his older brother Atemu. But as he grows older, he struggles to sort out the lies from the truth and falls deeper into his mysterious parentage.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Note: **

Alright, this is my 1st YGO fanfic so I'm really just dipping my toe into the metaphorical pool here. This is AU and based in Ancient Egypt. There will be incest (sort-of) as well. I'm going to try and keep this as accurate to Ancient Egyptian culture as I can, but books and such can only tell me so much and I do make mistakes. I'll probably be adding footnotes where the might be needed (i.e. gods/goddesses, etc) Also, Yuugi's parentage will be an issue through-out the story. ^_^; I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The palace's flickering lanterns cast an eerie glow across the room as Pharaoh Aknamkanon's concubine screamed. Her dark skin glistened with beads of sweat, lungs bursting as she shrieked once more. "Push once more," the healer said, eyes lowered respectfully as she hurriedly prepared for the babe about to be born. Behind them, Pharaoh Aknamkanon watched apathetically, dark eyes surveying the woman giving birth to his son to make sure nothing went wrong.

"You need to push," the healer snapped impatiently. "Otherwise this child will not be born."

Aknamkanon scowled, eyes narrowing at the convulsing woman on the bed. His patience was running thin with her antics. He wanted his son. **Now**. She tiredly lifted her head, locking gazes with the Pharaoh. His eyes passed along his impatience and with a defeated sigh, she grimaced and pushed with all her might.

Her head flew back, banging against the wall as another scream ripped itself from her throat. Soon after, another wail was heard as their child finally joined them. Aknamkanon kept his distance, watching indifferently as she crumpled to the bed in exhaustion. Moments later the healer stood up with a small bundle in her arms.

"It is a healthy baby boy, my Pharaoh," the healer said, averting her eyes to the floor and presenting the babe to Aknamkanon.

His chest swelled with pride and relief when he noticed that the child looked every bit as royal as the rest of his family. It would completely destroy his plans if the child had inherited his mother's features. He continued to look over his son resting in the healer's arms until he was satisfied with the results. Nodding his head, he motioned for two of his guards to come forth.

"Take him to the Queen immediately."

They bowed before acquiescing to his request. Once they left the room, Aknamkanon slid his eyes over to the woman on the bed. Her eyes swirled with mixed emotions as she stared longingly at the shut door behind him, her lips trembling. Irritated, he cleared his throat. Her eyes instantly snapped to him and the longing was gone to be replaced by hatred.

"You're going to take him from me, just like that?" she shrieked, shaky arms pushing herself into a sitting position. "You won't even let me hold him?"

Aknamkanon glared at her, she was lucky she had been valuable to him, otherwise her insubordination would have gotten her killed. "He is not yours to hold," he hissed coldly. "He belongs to _us_."

Her amethyst eyes glinted like jewels in the dim lights, unshed tears clinging to her lashes. "I have given you what you want and yet you take away something that I want."

"That was the deal, you would be a fool to expect otherwise. You have served your Pharaoh as is your duty, be thankful for that."

"Be thankful, be thankful? What do I have to be thankful for, you've taken everything away from me!"

Aknamkanon snarled, hand raising to strike her across her cheek. She gasped, instantly raising a hand to cover the stinging flesh. His eyes coolly regarded her. "Remember your place and remember it well. I am still Pharaoh, I am still your God and it matters naught that you have given me another heir. If you step out of turn again, I will have you punished accordingly."

She took in a shuddered breath, hand falling from her reddened cheek, looking at him with desperate, pleading eyes. "Please, my Pharaoh, please at least let me name my son."

"You mean my son," he paused, contemplating her request. "It is true that you deserve something for what you have done for Egypt..."

"Please, if nothing else, at least give me the pleasure of naming him."

"Alright then, I will grant you my permission to name him."

"Yuugi, I want his name to be Yuugi," she whispered brokenly. "My sweet little Yuugi."

* * *

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

I want to briefly thank those of you that reviewed/favourited/alerted. I hope you enjoy :]

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Kamilah* stood outside on the balcony, hands resting on the railing as balmy summer night winds tugged at her long hair and clothing. They only helped alleviate the stinging ache in her heart slightly. When the high golden doors behind her opened, she stubbornly continued to stare forward, refusing to turn around and greet her husband. He was the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment.

Aknamkanon frowned as he looked at his wife's tense form. She had every right to ignore him, but he so desperately wanted to comfort her. It pained him immensely to cause her such anguish but it had to be done, there was no other way around it. He had needed a heir that she could no longer provide.

Sighing, Aknamkanon scrubbed a weary hand over his jaw as he slowly made his way over to Kamilah. Her shoulder's tensed even more when he settled beside her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

The silence between them remained for long moments, Aknamkanon staring at the side of her face as she resolutely stared at the city below them, her plush lips pulled down into a frown.

"Kamilah, please talk with me."

Kamilah glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze to something other than him. "There is nothing to talk about," she murmured, voice cold as her kohl lined eyes continued surveying the citizens. "What's done is done."

"Kamilah," Aknamkanon pleaded, resting a large tan hand on hers. "Do not be like this, do not shut me out."

Kamilah ripped her hand away, turning to glare at him with burning eyes. "I have done only what you deserve!"

Aknamkanon recoiled as he witnessed first hand the layers of absolute agony swirling in her crimson eyes. His heart clenched and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and whisper loving endearments. "Kamilah, I have a duty to Egypt and my people. There was nothing either of us could do. After Atemu was born-"

"I know," she hissed, body trembling in repressed rage and sadness. "You do not have to keep reminding me that I am unable to bear anymore of your children!"

Aknamkanon winced, pained eyes watching his wife, his Queen, fall to pieces in front of him, tears dribbling down her elegant cheek bones. Her lips trembled and whimpers started to slip passed her clenched teeth.

"I know I am now useless," she choked out, the regal woman he knew crumbling before him. "Must you - must you constantly remind me?"

She was instantly within the sanctuary of his arms, her face pressed against his neck as she wept. "Ssh, my love," he crooned, hand threading through her thick hair. "I do not mean to hurt you so."

"But you do, Aknamkanon, you cause me so much pain." she whispered, body sagging against his in exhaustion. She couldn't even find it within herself to continue crying, she was just so tired, so emotionally drained. "Why don't you just get rid of me? I will never be able to have another child, the healer's said Atemu would be my last. Why do you keep me here when I am no longer valuable?"

Aknamkanon scowled, tugging her face up so he could look her in the eyes. "I keep you, Kamilah, because I love you," he said passionately, gaze never straying from hers. "You are my world, the very air I breathe." His thumbs gently whipped away her tears. "Without you, I would be hopelessly lost. It matters to me not that you cannot have anymore children, you have given me everything that I could possibly need."

"What if you tire of me?" she asked, leaning into the warm caress of his hands.

Aknamkanon pressed his forehead against Kamilah's, looking at her lovingly. "I would never tire of you." He pressed a gentle kiss to each of her eyelids, arms holding her close. "Please don't cry anymore, it breaks my heart."

Kamilah offered him a watery smile before resting her head over his heart, the steady beat ringing in her ear like a drum as she drew intricate patterns against his collarbone. "Did you - did you love her?"

"I could never love someone that wasn't you," he said honestly, playing with a strand of her hair. "She was simply a means to an end."

Kamilah sighed and buried her lax body deeper into the sanctity of his arms.

Aknamkanon smiled, cheek resting against her head as he swayed them side to side. "Have you told Atemu yet?"

Kamilah pulled back and looked up at him, sorrow clear in her eyes until it was gone. "I haven't yet, but I did call for him not too long ago. He should be here within a few-"

The doors opened and a young voice called out, "Mother?"

Smiling, Kamilah broke away from Aknamkanon, gliding across the marble floor to where her beloved son stood. "Atemu," she called lovingly, kneeling down to pull him into a warm hug.

Atemu grinned with childlike innocence and returned the embrace, digging his face into his mother's fragrant hair. "I missed you."

Kamilah smiled and squeezed him tighter. "As I you, my son."

Aknamkanon walked over to his hugging family, lips curled in a slight smile. "Atemu," he greeted.

The six year old instantly sprang away from Kamilah, wide eyes staring at his father in fear. "F-Father, I didn't know you were here."

Aknamkanon chuckled deeply, reaching out a hand to pat the tri-coloured hair. He would never admit it aloud, but he never spent as much time with Atemu as he would have liked. Therefore, Atemu didn't know that he could be carefree around him as well.

"It's alright, Atemu."

Kamilah tsk-ed, pulling the young boy back into her arms so she could pepper kisses all over his face. He seemed to forget his father's looming presence and let out a high pitched whine, trying in vain to get away from his mother's kisses and tickling hands.

Aknamkanon grinned before the reason why Atemu was called here snapped to the forefront of his mind. He hated having to be the one to cut off their moment, but they had important matters to discuss.

"Kamilah."

She froze, body tensing once more, instantly catching his hidden meaning. Sighing, she pulled completely away from Atemu and gracefully rightened herself, hands smoothing out the wrinkles in her straight caftan.

Atemu pouted at the lack of attention and tugged impatiently at her dress. "Mother, can we go play?"

She smiled and poked his tiny nose, laughing as his face scrunched up in dislike. "I'm afraid we can't play at the moment, we have something very important to talk about."

"But you promised that we could!" he exclaimed, scandalized at being lied to.

"I promise we'll play later, love. I'll even let you practice with your sword," she winked, eyes lighting in happiness when he became excited.

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yes, but right now you have to pay attention, okay? If you don't you won't be playing with anything."

"I promise to listen mother."

Aknamkanon nodded in satisfaction before turning to his wife. "Go get him."

Kamilah gave a stiff nod before walking over to the crib set against the far wall. Atemu tilted his head, eyes watching his mother with rapt attention as she picked up a bundle and cradled it to her chest.

"What's that?" he asked, standing on the tip of his toes, trying to see what she was holding. "I wanna see!"

Chuckling, Kamilah glanced at Aknamkanon before gingerly moving aside a part of the blanket. There, nestled in her arms, was a little baby boy with bright amethyst eyes and a small tuff of feather soft tri-coloured hair.

Atemu's mouth dropped open in wonder, moving closer. "Who is he?"

"He's…" Kamilah cleared her throat, lips trembling slightly before she got her emotions under control. "He's your new brother."

Atemu's brows furrowed, lips puckering in thought as he reached up a chubby hand to touch the tuff of hair on the baby's forehead. "But…where did he come from? You aren't fat like the other ladies who have babies are."

Kamilah bit her lip and took a deep breath before continuing, "He was given to us from the gods."

"The gods?"

"Yes, Heqet* has gifted us with him."

Atemu looked to his father for confirmation. Aknamkanon nodded curtly, reassuring his son that what his mother said was true. Atemu suddenly let lose a breath taking smile, eyes bright and shining.

"So I have a little brother now," he rushed, unexplainable feelings welling up inside him at the notion of not having to play alone ever again. "Someone I can play with?"

"You can't play with him yet, he's still too young."

Atemu pouted before instantly becoming bubbly once more, his little body wiggling with uncontained excitement. "So what's his name?"

"His name…" Kamilah frowned, brows furrowing as she glanced at Aknamkanon. "His name is…"

"Yuugi." Aknamkanon supplied, eyes lowering to the floor as he felt Kamilah's gaze burn through him. "We've named him Yuugi."

"Yuugi…?" Atemu crinkled his nose in concentration, hoping he was pronouncing his little brother's name correctly. "Yuugi." He smiled, liking the way the name felt on his tongue. "Yuugi."

The little baby opened sleepy eyes, amethyst clashing with crimson as the brothers stared at one another. Something shifted and an unbreakable bond was formed as a tiny hand curled around one of Atemu's fingers.

"Yuugi."

* * *

- Kamilah means perfection

- Heqet was an Egyptian goddess that was depicted as having a frog head. She represents fertility.

Review please!


End file.
